Reaching Perfection
by Calie1
Summary: Sara's feelings for Greg have been changing subtly and after a comment made by him she slowly begins to realize what she needed has been in front of her face the whole time.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reaching Perfection 1 of ?

Author: Calie

Title: PG-13 (Will definitely by higher later.)

Summary: Sara feelings for Greg have been changing subtly and after a comment made by him she slowly begins to realize what she needed has been in front of her face the whole time.

Notes: Within the past two weeks I started reading Greg/Sara fanfiction. I had been reading Sara/Nick before. Unfortunately there is not a lot out there, an not a lot stories with a higher rating which is always fun. I would really appreciate reviews but I would appreciate just as much if someone knows of any good fanfic. I've pretty much read everything on this website.

* * *

"I wonder if this is how hell smells?"

Sara cracked a smile and continued packing up her supplies. "The devil must have a strong stomach then."

"No shit. Sara do me a favor and reach into my bag and grab a t-shirt out."

After locking her kit she glanced around and spotted what looked to be a gym bag next to her and unzipped it. Doing her best not to waste any time poking around she located a t-shirt and handed it to him. "It isn't going to help the smell."

"I know, but it'll make me feel better."

He took it from her hand and placed it on the floor of his trunk. As Sara begin to load up the evidence she found herself doing a double take as he removed his vest and preceded to strip the shirt from his body. She only caught a short glimpse of the smooth stomach and chest before she was able to force herself to turn away.

"Hold on I'm coming."

She glanced back at him, expecting him to be dressed, but instead he had turned towards her and was still pulling the shirt over his head. Even as she did it she cursed herself for looking one more time. Sara wasn't a vain person so she never had based much on looks. That didn't mean that she couldn't appreciate a nice muscled lean body which was exactly what she had found herself staring at, even it if was only for a couple of seconds. Before he could catch her looking she had turned away and continued loading up. They surprisingly did it all in silence, which was very surprising for him. Nothing he ever did was in silence. Most of the time she preferred things quite so she could think but when he was around she found herself not minding their bantering. Once they were all loaded up and into his car Sara finally had to break the silence. "Greg stop at the store, I think we are going to need some lemons."

* * *

"Whoa, Sidle, what did you step in." Nick laughed as she walked into the locker room. She threw a glare his way but he only smiled. Seeing the bag she carried he walked over and peeked over her shoulder as she opened her locker. "Lemons huh? So that's where you and Greg disappeared to. You know Sara, eventually men are going to start steering clear of you if this is where you take them. I already learned my lesson." She turned around after slamming her locker shut and narrowed her eyes at him. Nick of course only smiled.

"I don't mind." Greg had stopped once he walked in and listened to the one-sided conversation. "I'd still like Sara if she rolled around in the fat from the decomp."

Sara couldn't help but blanch at the thought. "Greg I don't think that was the kind of help I needed."

He smiled and went to his locker. "Sure it is, how many men would still have dinner with you after collecting evidence on a decomp."

He hadn't been looking at her when he said it but it wouldn't have mattered much because as soon as the words where out of her mouth she turned and headed out the room. It shouldn't have bothered her what he said. Greg never would say anything to her to hurt her feelings she knew. So when she had hurried out of the locker room it wasn't out of anger towards him or even Nick for teasing her also. What bothered her was that he was telling the truth. It reminded her of Hank and Greg's comment the last time she had the decomp with Nick. Greg had said something similar to her then. Something about a real man not minding how she smelled. Even being an EMT Hank had been stand offish. It didn't bother her about Hank's attitude though. He had only been a short moment in her life and after their short relationship was over everything went back to normal as if she had never met him. What bothered her was trying to find someone that would still want her regardless of all of that. She didn't have the extra things to offer like the others did. Nothing in the way of great looks like Catherine or even the guys. Her social skills weren't always great so it made it difficult for people to understand her. The only people that really did were her co-workers. With that thought she looked back to the locker room before she turned the corner and thought of Greg.

"You know I might actually be starting to like Ecklie."

"Oh please Greg. He didn't tell us to go home because he likes us. He says we were stinking up the lab and already one of the lab techs went home sick." Ecklie had confronted her about it, most likely because it was more satisfying to tell her she smelled horrible than Greg. He was being sent home also so she had went in search of him to tell him. Unlike Sara he had been thrilled. He had insisted he wait for her as he wrapped up some things before she left. A few moments later they both headed back to their lockers to collect their belongings and leave.

"It's just a cover." Greg took two quick step to reach the door before Sara and pulled it open. "The lady of death first."

"Ha ha." She couldn't help but smile though as she walked in. The locker room was empty and for some reason a feeling of apprehension came over her as she realized they were alone. She went strait to her locker and quickly began taking out her things. For a moment she considered rushing out of the locker room with a quick goodbye and see you later but she found that regardless of this new uncomfortable feeling she had around him she wasn't ready to leave. So as she shut her locker she sat down on the bench. "Greg?"

"Yeah?" When he noticed that she had already pulled out all of her things he followed suit and without thinking grabbed what he knew he needed and closed his door.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier. How do you find someone that doesn't mind what you do?" The question came out sounding more pathetic than she meant to but she couldn't help herself from asking. When he looked at her she moved her eyes away for a short moment then forced them back to his, not wanting to appear at all as if this conversation was bothering her.

For a moment Greg studied Sara. To say he wasn't surprised about what she asked would be a lie. That wasn't the kind of question Sara Sidle asks. She doesn't ask or reveal things that would make her seem unsure or weak. So Greg knew right away what he had said earlier had bothered her. "Sara I didn't mean it like it came out. I'm sure there are a lot of guys out there that would care enough not to be bothered by what you do."

"Well there not in Vegas Greg." She stood up and began walking towards the door, to her relief he was walking with her.

It hurt him a little to hear that she felt that way. "I'm sure there are some, you're just not looking in the right places." She turned to him but he had quickly looked ahead, not wanting her to see how serious he really was about what he said.

When he didn't meet her eyes she looked ahead again. "Maybe."

They walked for a for a few seconds in silence before Greg couldn't stand it anymore and forced himself to make conversation. "So what are you doing tonight."

Sara found herself slightly disappointed that the conversation had not continued, especially since Greg had seemed to become suddenly quite and uncomfortable with it. She wouldn't push though when she could see he was making an attempt not to talk about it. "I don't know, I was supposed to go grocery shopping since I have nothing in the house but since I smell this bad I may just stay home and scrape something together for dinner."

Finally they had exited the crime lab building, Greg following behind Sara as he held the door open for her. "Now that doesn't sound like the healthy Sara I know."

"Yea I know. I'm not to excited either, but desperate times call for desperate measures." All she could do was shrug glumly with the long stretch of boring hours she had to look forward to. At least shopping took up some time.

They were nearing there cars, and Greg bit his lip nervously trying to decide if he should make another poor attempt to ask her out. The others had failed miserably, although he they had been made with rather lame jokes. This time he found himself quite serious. "Do you want to come eat with me?" Her pace slowed and she looked at him curiously. Greg hated that look, only because he always felt like she had some way of knowing exactly what he was thinking when she looked at him that way. "You know I figured since we both smell bad we won't be able to smell the other so it'll be okay."

The questioned had started Sara more than and for a moment she had considered saying no. Greg had always seemed like a kid to her even though he was less then five years her junior. Doing anything more than grabbing a quick lunch with him on the road had always seemed odd and out of place. This time though the first thing she had though was that she didn't want to be alone. Greg had always been the last person she had considered to fill though void. Yet now here she was actually finding herself excited at the though of having dinner with him. "Dinner? Where?" He smiled at her and the intense look in his eyes made her nervous and eager at the same time.

"Well we could go out to eat but if you really are worried about smelling I could always cook for you." His nervousness at proposing that she come to his apartment slowly settled when she smiled.

"You'd cook for me?"

"Do I get a goodnight kiss when you leave?" Greg raised his eyebrows at her but all he got in response was a laugh and a gentle shove to the side.

"Only if your lucky." Sara smirked and vaguely wondered when she had become so bold. The shocked look on his face was worth it though. Obviously he hadn't been expecting her response. "What time?"

"Well," Greg looked at his watch trying to ignore any thoughts of possible kisses from Sara, "It's seven now how about nine? I know it's a late dinner but I figure we both need time to shower." To hint at what he meant he held up his own bag of lemons.

"Nine it is. See you then."

With a wave and a smile she left his side and walked away to her car. Greg stopped walking, even though he wasn't to his own vehicle yet, and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Reaching Perfection 2 of ?

Author: Calie

Title: PG-13 (Will definitely by higher later.)

Summary: Sara feelings for Greg have been changing subtly and after a comment made by him she slowly begins to realize what she needed has been in front of her face the whole time.

Notes: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. I'm not the greatest at taking the time to respond individually but I really did appreciate them. I checked my e mail a lot to see if a received any. They're kind of addictive I guess which is part of the reason for me putting out another chapter. Also just because I like Greg and Sara. So this is kind of a cliffy but trust me the next chapter will be worth it.

* * *

When there was a knock at the door his heart beat which had been quickening over the past thirty minutes almost stopped in his chest. Greg didn't waste any time in opening the door regardless of how anxiousness he was. When he opened the door he found Sara on the other side with a smile on her face that made him unconsciously return it. "Hey." He stepped aside aside and allowed her to come in. 

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to take a couple of showers." What she said was true. The thing she didn't mention was that against her will she had stood in front of her closet for ten minutes trying to find something nice but not obvious that she was trying to look nice. Then more time was spent on her hair which she hated taking time with. The problem she ran into was that if she did her hair he would know.

When she stepped in Greg shut the door and leaned forward to sniff her. A small laugh escaped her as he did so and he stepped back smiling. "Smell fine to me. How about me?"

As if her hand a mind of its own she rested it against his chest and leaned forward to smell him. When she stepped back she smiled and patted his chest before responding. "Your good."

He gave a half smile and nodded towards the kitchen. "Well here is the thing. I had to take a couple of showers too. So dinner isn't ready."

"I figured as much so at least I'm not really late." When they reached the door to the kitchen he pushed it open with one had and placed another on the small of her back to usher her through. Sara couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips.

"Your hair." He grabbed her arm to stop her and waited till she turned towards him before he continued. "I knew something was different. It's like wavy."

"Yea. Well I was thinking since I might still smell bad I would try to make up for it. Plus since you're making me dinner I figured I could at least do my hair." His hand reached out and fingered the soft waves that fell past her shoulders. Her breath left her body shakily as she glanced at his hand then looked back to his face.

"I like it." When it occurred to him that she hadn't stepped away he smiled. Sara then slowly lifted the corners of her mouth to offer him a soft smile and regardless of how much he wanted to continue caressing the soft strands he pulled his hand away. If she continued smiling at him like that it would be impossible to keep his hands off. "If you want to you can sit at the table while I finish up."

Greg turned around rather abruptly leaving her confused and more hurt than she would have expected. She quickly tried to cover it up and made her way to the table to take a seat.

As soon as he had turned away from her Greg regretted it and attempted to recover by making conversation. "You know I started freaking out a few moments ago when I realized I didn't know what to offer you to drink when you got here."

Sara laughed forgetting for a moment the tension that had been building up. "Greg it really isn't that big of a deal."

It had been a big deal to him but he couldn't tell her that or even explain why it had been. "I know, but I went to both of my next door neighbors and well both of them said you should have wine over dinner. So this one couple, they've been married for a year now I think, gave me a bottle. If you want to get it out of the refrigerator you can. They said it's good but unless you wanted to know what was actually in it from a chemists perspective I couldn't tell you a damn thing about."

She couldn't help but laugh again at how pitiful he sounded but she got up and headed to the refrigerator. Upon opening it she spotted the bottle of white wine,retrieved it, and after quickly shutting the door she turned. "Do you want me to open it?"

"Right there." Greg pointed to the corner of the counter. "I had to borrow that too."

In silence she walked to where the corkscrew rested on his counter and preceded to open the bottle. Right before she began to ask him where the glasses where she spotted two of them a couple of feet from her.

"I had to borrow those too." He felt a little foolish admitting it but when she smiled at him any doubts washed away.

"Actually I'm impressed you actually went through the trouble. You could have just blew it off and given me a glass of water." After pouring the two glasses about half way she picked them up and handed him his own.

"Only the best for Sara Sidle." She gave him a half smile which he knew his own face mirrored and then softly clinked her glass against his own before bringing it to her lips.

* * *

When they finished eating Greg had asked her nervously if she wanted to stay a little longer. To his relief she agreed. Greg practically threw the dishes in the sink and led her to his living room. For a few moments it had been slightly uncomfortable. Greg found himself unsure of what to do with Sara now that she was at his apartment and on his couch. It wasn't a scenario Greg had ever thought possible. Eventually he had been able to settle down though and try to concentrate on a movie they had decided on. When she yawned he started to become excited for a whole new reason, Greg was worried that she would leave. Yet he knew he couldn't force her to stay. "If your tired Sara you don't have to say." 

"No, I'm okay." She smiled at him but knew he didn't believe her considering she didn't even believe herself. The thought of leaving Greg and going back to her house to be there alone didn't seem very appealing though. "Unless you're kicking me out."

"Please, the day I kick a willing female out will never come." When she rubbed the side of her arms he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Oh so your saying that you take as many girls as you can get?" Greg quickly look scandalized at her comment and when he opened his mouth and nothing came out she laughed.

Quickly he recovered and frowned. "Now you know that isn't what I mean." The last thing he wanted was for Sara to think that she wasn't important to him.

"I know it's not," she rested a hand on his bare arm to reassure him, "I'm joking."

When her hand touched him he jumped but not just from the feeling of her hand against his bare arm, it was more from the chill that passed through him from her cold hands. "Lord Sara." He grabbed her hand in his and brought it between the two of his. "You're freezing." He released her hand and stood up from the sofa.

"Greg it's fine." She turned to watch him as she made his way to the hallway and seemed to be adjusting the thermostat. "Greg seriously. I'm always cold. It's no big deal."

"It is to me. I didn't invite you over to freeze you to death." On his way back to the couch he grabbed a blanket, shook it out, and placed it over Sara before he sat down.

With a growing smiled she looked down at the blanket and concentrated on situating it over herself. "Thanks."

* * *

Almost an hour and ten more yawns later Sara knew she couldn't fight sleep anymore. "Greg I think I may have to go." 

"I figured you were going down for the count soon. I just thought it would have been sooner than later." She had looked tired much earlier and he knew he should have suggested her leaving just on the fact that it wasn't safe for her to drive home half asleep yet he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Yea I know." Slowly she stood up from the couch. Greg did the same and took the blanket from her hands only to throw it on the couch. She couldn't help but smile at his lack of concern.

"I'll walk you to your car." She collected her purse and he reluctantly followed her towards the door.

Before they reached it she stopped and turned to face him. "Greg thanks for having me over."

"Well I've been trying to get you over here for the longest time but you have been very stubborn about it. It's seems after five years I'm starting to wear you down. I'm nothing if I'm not persistent." He knew that wasn't the case though. Greg didn't believe for one moment he had actually worn her down. Something made her give in and he would die to know what it is.

"You know Greg you never answered my question earlier. How do you find someone?" The smile that had been on his face moments ago slowly disappeared and she quickly regretted bringing up their earlier conversation.

"I haven't" He shrugged. "Well, I guess you could say I haven't really been wanting to look. I know who I want, problem is you can't find two people that are similar." He tried to smile at her, make it seem as if it wasn't a big deal, yet it was and he knew it was obvious on his face.

"Who do you want?" The softness of her voice shocked her and she knew he could detect the emotion she was feeling in it. Greg would have to be stupid not to.

"Uh uh." He shook his head and smiled. "You never answered my question." When her face became further confused he only smirk. "What did Hank have that I didn't?"

"Oh god Greg." She laughed although it came out kind of nervous. "Hank was so long ago." What had possessed him to ask her that she had no clue but something about the question made her uncomfortable, more so than it did the first time he asked it.

"So, you still never answered me. What did he have that I didn't?" She didn't say anything for a while and Greg watched her intently wanting to know what it was that kept her from wanting him.

"Nothing." She shook her head finally and gave a short laugh. "Nothing at all. In fact Hank didn't have much I suppose. I'm sure you would have had much more to offer."

"I still do."


	3. Chapter 3

Reaching Perfection 3?

Author: Calie

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sara's feelings for Greg have been changing subtly and after a comment made by him she slowly begins to realize what she needed has been in front of her face the whole time.

"I still do." Her eyes widened slightly at his comment and for a moment Greg forgot how to breath. How could he when he just admitted he was giving her his heart on a silver platter and it was there for her taking. Sara didn't speak or turn away from him so he slowly stepped forward and lowered his head. When she didn't pull away and stayed there meeting his eyes he closed the distance between them in an instant and pressed his lips against her own. Greg closed his lips around her bottom lip and sucked on it gently. When her head tilted back and her lip responded to his own his whole body responded to her. He stepped closer, placing one hand on her waste and the other behind her head to assist in pulling her closer. When he brought her body against his she whimpered into his mouth and the sound alone had an effect on his lower body that he didn't want her to be aware of, at least not yet.

Sara slid her hands in-between their bodies and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nervously she opened her mouth to him. It wasn't that she didn't want to feel his tongue slipping in and caressing the inside of her mouth. In fact she wanted that more than anything right now. What made her fearful was how much she knew she would like it. The only person she'd had strong feelings for in recent years had been Grissom and the extent of their relationship had been gazing at one another. Now she felt the same ache as she had then, except this time she found herself in the persons arms and steadily forgetting anything logical. That didn't happen often with her. When he did deepen the kiss she couldn't help but attempt to pull herself closer to him but no matter how hard she tried it was never enough. For a moment she even considered the thought of how it would feel being pressed against his naked body.

With small careful steps Greg backed Sara up against the door and pressed her up against it with his body. For the moment he forgot the ever growing physical evidence of his need and just concentrated on kissing her. It was when she managed to rub against him just right that his mind began to register how much he had become overcome by his need for her. If he didn't stop then it would be impossible later, especially if she continued to be such a willing partner. It was probably one of the hardest things for him to do when he pulled away from her swollen lips. He couldn't get himself to release her yet so he settled on resting his forehead against her own and watching her with his dark eyes. Sara's mouth had remained open slightly and in the dim light he could see her colored lips and the heaving of her chest against his own. "Sara I've got to stop."

Sara studied him confused for a few moments which felt like forever. "Why?" She had usually trusted her judgment and had believed he had wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"Because, at the risk of sounding pathetic, I want to know that you feel as much as I feel for you before anything happens." She studied him again and as usual he felt uncomfortable under her calculating gaze but he remained still and silent allowing Sara to draw her own conclusions.

"You think I would hurt you?" Greg hadn't said so much directly but Sara had a strong feeling that is what he was hinting to.

"I don't know, maybe. I mean I know you Sara, but when it comes to stuff like this I never know what you're thinking about me. One minute you're flirting with me, and the next you don't hear a word I've said."

"That's okay." She could understand what he said. Sara knew she wasn't the most open person and no matter how close she had let Greg into her life, she knew she had never really given him any clear indication of what her feelings were for him. For the longest time she had avoided the subject. As strong willed as Sara had always been when it came to romantic feelings with Greg he had always hunted her out and flirted with her. To her Greg had been the kid. She'd always felt him under her, not a blimp on her romantic radar. It had nothing to do with him not being a CSI, it was just that he wasn't what she had been looking for. He was intelligent to be sure but that wasn't all he was. He was easy going, every so often didn't act his age, and had this boyish thing about him that always made her uncomfortable. So she had avoided his advancements like the plague. Now she needed them and she had no way of knowing how to convince him. When it came down to it, rushing things wouldn't be the answer. If she jumped into his bed that night they still wouldn't be sure of one another. It would just take time. "Maybe we should take our time so that we can both be comfortable when things start getting serious."

There was no 'if' in what she said. Sara had said 'when' things start to get serious. It gave him a glimmer of hope, so against his better judgment he pressed his lips against her own, this time not nearly as rushed or as hard. They exchanged a few soft kisses before he pulled away and brought his lips to her ear. "I can go slow," he paused an ran his lips over her neck before he brought them back to her ear, "for now."

Sara fought the lust that filled her body at his promise and pulled back only slightly. "I probably should go."

Greg pulled back and looked into her eyes. To his surprise he could actually see the regret in her face. It was harder for him to let her go now then it had been before they had kissed. Greg knew she was right though. Not only was it late but if she stayed any longer he ran the risk of letting go of all reason and doing what his body wanted. "I know. I'll walk with you." The walk back to her car bordered on painful. Something inside of him ached when he let her go. Most of it stemmed from the fear of what she would say the next time he saw her. At the moment she seemed content with the idea of exploring this new thing between them but Greg always felt that Sara was the type of person that would reject a relationship if it wasn't suited to her needs. He'd always known that he hadn't been the kind of man that she wanted. This change of heart made him nervous and scared. They shared a gentle kiss before she entered her car and even as she was driving off he was already thinking of seeing her the next day.

* * *

The next day Greg had been paired up with Sofia. Even when Greg did arrive Sara had already been ushered off to her own crime scene. It seemed crime didn't stop when he was trying to start a relationship. Usually he hadn't minded working with Sofia, it helped to ease his yearning for Sara and also allowed him to learn something from a different CSI. He had nothing against her, even though Sara hadn't been too fond of her at first, but at the moment he didn't want a thing to do with her. When they were finally through collecting evidence they headed back to the office. To his misfortune Sara hadn't arrived yet. When she did come back hours later she hadn't even seen him as she passed up the glass window. Abandoning his work, Greg made his way out of the office and watched Sara walk down the hallway. It didn't take him long to make up his mind and follow her. When she entered the break room Greg grabbed a hold of the door before it shut and kept quite as he followed her in. Not once did Sara give any indication of detecting his presence. She preceded to her locker and yanked it open with enough force for it to swing out and hit the adjoining locker. Greg knew she was pissed. He wasn't sure about how to approach her at this point, even though he had been thinking about it all day. Finally he settled on just saying hello. "Hey."

The voice that broke the silence caused Sara to jump. She hadn't even registered who it was till she turned around. "God Greg you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." Slowly he took a couple of steps forward but still allowed Sara her own personal space. Whatever he did he was going to be sure not to crowd her. "What's wrong?"

For a moment Sara considered not telling him anything. She really hadn't been in the mood to talk about her evening but talking to Greg had always been so easy and to push him away now would have been foolish. So she sighed in an attempt to calm her nerves and preceded to explain to him. "Nothing really, just a long day. The evidence was tampered with which is really going to hinder my investigation." She tried to smile at him, more to make him think she was okay than to try to convince herself.

He really wished he could do something, anything to bring her out of the foul mood she was in. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No." Sara turned back to her locker and began hanging up her jacket. "I don't really have time to right now." The jacket fell to the ground and she cursed. With an angry sigh she bent over and reached for her jacket and preceded to hang it up again. When it fell again she screamed in frustration and threw her locker shot. When it bounced back and hit the adjoining locker she glared but bent down and picked up her jacket again. Before she could hang it up hands closer over her own and took the offending piece of clothing away. For the moment she forgot her anger and watched as Greg hung up her jacket and closed her locker, all while standing behind her.

"Is that all that happened." It wasn't often that Sara got this angry. She was one of the most controlled out of everyone. Tampered evidence wasn't her fault so it had to be something else that had pushed her to this point.

Slowly she dropped her head in defeat. Fighting his concerned questions was impossible. "It was two children. A boy and a girl, siblings. The mother drowned her daughter. We think the little girl'sbrother tried to save her but she killed him too." Through her whole revelation she tried to remain calm and keep her words empty of emotion. But as she finished her sentence she could picture the little boy trying to revive his sister and failing only to be killed himself. They were so innocent. "And the evidence." Sara threw up her hands. "The evidence is ruined." She couldn't help the sob that followed. Nor could she help the tears that broke free when he turned her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Sara knew before she had arrived at the crime lab that seeing him would be a bad idea. She had tried to avoid him only because she knew once she saw him she wouldn't be able to control the tears that had been held back since she saw the two children absence of any life.


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching Perfection 4?

Author: Calie

Rating: R

Summary: Sara's feelings for Greg have been changing subtly and after a comment made by him she slowly begins to realize what she needed has been in front of her face the whole time.

Notes: Apoligies for taking so long with another chapter. This is going to be rated R or M in terms. The following chapter is more NC-17 so it will NOT be posted on I will post it on the GregSara yahoo group or you can e-mail me and let me know you would like to read the NC-17 chapter and I can e-mail it directly to you. If not then the next chapter on will pick up right after the naughtiness. Everybody please review, I would be really grateful for the support.

Greg glanced over to his passenger side seat as he had done often in the few minutes he had been driving. It had been obvious to Greg that after his brief moment with Sara in the locker room that she wouldn't be leaving at the end of shift. To Nick's credit, who also was working the case, he didn't leave either. So Greg did what he usually did when he could see that Sara was having a hard time with a case. He went to Grissom, told him that his own case was closed, got approved to work some overtime, and headed over to help Sara. Greg tried to tell himself that he wasn't showing favoritism, that he would have done that for any of them, except he knew it wasn't true. Sure he'd help them if they were in a spot, but not near as often as he did for Sara. What made it easier to convince himself to lend her a hand was the fact that she'd been there for him to, maxing out her overtime just to help him along. It wasn't until Grissom lent a hand did they find something. With enough evidence to make an arrest Grissom had insisted on the rest of them going on home and he would close up the case. To Greg's relief Sara didn't argue, which was proof of just how tired she really was. He'd insisted on driving her home after and she had agreed, somewhat.

"Greg."

He'd turned to her from the driver's seat and watched as she chewed in the inside of her cheek. "Yea?"

"I don't really want to go home right now."

She'd glanced over at him and he could see and hear the pain she was going through. Sara never asked for help but it was obvious this was her round about way of asking at that moment. "I could make you dinner again. But I'm not promising anything great. Last time I had to make a special trip to the store." She had smiled softly at him regardless of how worn out she looked.

"That's fine."

Less than five minutes later she had fallen asleep and he drove the rest of the way to his apartment in silence. When he parked he didn't have to contemplate long what to do with the sleeping Sara. Her eyes opened and she turned to him bleary eyed.

Sara yawned and looked around at her surroundings before turning to face Greg. "I fell asleep."

Greg chuckled at her obvious statement. "It would appear so. Come on, unless you plan on taking another nap."

Normally she would have frowned at the teasing comment but she barely even registered it at the moment. Instead she unbuckled the seatbelt and exited his car. Greg was already out and waiting by the time she shut the door. She followed close behind him and yawned again before they finally reached his apartment. When he glanced back at her and smirked she finally did frown. "Shut up."

Greg didn't respond to her comment but he let the smirk linger for a few moments longer until he reached his door. When it was finally unlocked and opened he stepped back to allow her to enter. When the door was finally closed and locked again he turned to her. "Are you hungry?"

"No. But it's freaking cold in here." Already feeling the chill of his cold apartment Sara crossed her arms over her chest in a poor attempt to warm her bare arms.

He shook his head and began walking to the thermostat. "Go sit on the sofa you baby and I'll turn up the thermostat." She followed his orders and went directly to the sofa. After turning up the air he grabbed the blanket that he had thrown on the chair the night before, and handed it to her. "I know you want it."

"Yea." Gratefully she took the blanket out of his hand and wrapped it around her curled up body. Her shoes had already been removed and placed neatly on the side of the couch while he had walked off.

"Here you go." He handed her the remote for the TV after hitting the power button. "I'll be right back." When she nodded he turned away and walked towards his bedroom. He'd walked back there not to only remove some of his clothing but to make sure everything was somewhat in order. It wasn't that Greg was expecting anything, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

When he had reappeared only moments later Sara smiled. "Aren't you comfortable." He still had on his jeans from earlier but his shoes had been removed and the long sleeve shirt he'd had on was gone and instead he wore a white t-shirt.

Greg sat down next to her and gave her a small smirk. "Well I could take everything off and be even more comfortable."

She only smiled more. "I think this is sufficient." Then the light heartedness faded to be replaced by her troubling experience of the day. "Greg thanks, you know for helping today, and bringing me over. I just know if I had to go back to my apart by myself..." She trailed off not exactly knowing how or wanting to explain how depressed she would have been and would have most likely wound have been crying herself to sleep.

"It's fine." He gave her a soft smile but couldn't bring himself to reach out and comfort her. Neither one of them had mentioned the previous night and that only made it more uncomfortable for him to be in such a close distance to her in his own home. "Really it is. I wanted to help you."

His words is what struck Sara. "You helped Nick too." In fact he had helped the two children who died also yet it was only her that he admitted to helping.

"But I was thinking about you when I asked Grissom for the overtime." When her lips softly turned up in a smile and made something in his chest tighten because she never had smiled at him like that before. He could see in her face what he said had touched her. When she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his all he wanted to do was reach out to her and remember how he had felt holding her last night.

"Thank you." She whispered softly to him. What she wanted and needed was more than just sitting next to him. Leaning forward slightly she brought her lips against his own and kissed him gently. Once she'd made the first contact her nervousness at initiating it disappeared only because of his immediate response. His lips opened against her and sucked gently on her own and his hand that was holding hers came up to thread through her hair and cradle the back of her head. As he did so his tongue slid past her lips and against her own. Her body wanted closer so she folded her legs under her body which had already been curled against her and leaned forward with a hand propped against his chest.

Greg couldn't not want to touch her more. Not when she obviously felt the same way. Careful not to break the kiss he took his hand out of her hair and brought it down to wrap around her waste and pull her to him. When she seemed to get the hint she crawled the rest of the way over and straddled his legs. Kissing her the night before had been one thing, but her straddling his body and pressed against him was another. He pulled her close against him with the arm that was still wrapped around her waste. The hand that had been entwined with her own only moments before settled on the back of her head, making sure that her lips wouldn't leave his own.

The slow ground testing kiss from before was slowly beginning to disappear and was being replaced by something more demanding. Sara brought her own hands up and ran her fingers through his long strands of blond hair. They went on kissing like this for sometime, both content with the new feeling. Yet it was becoming torturing for Sara and when his arm which had loosened pulled her against him once again she could feel his arousal pressed between her legs and she felt a new rush of feeling. Her body pushed down harder again his own and this time she couldn't help the small sound that came from her throat that probably sounded close to a whimper. Frustration at the feelings building up inside caused her to reach down to the hem of his t-shirt and began pulling it up his body. They separated for only an instant to allow her to pull the shirt over his head. She met his eyes and she saw what she'd never seen in Greg's face before. She knew that in that moment if she let him he'd follow all the way through. It was more exciting than anything and she quickly returned her lips to where they felt like they belonged. When her hands connected to his bare chest she finally felt a sense of relief at being able to touch his bare skin.

What Greg had thought to be close earlier neglected to satisfy him any longer. He'd never be close enough to her unless he was inside of her. He held her firmly against his chest and stood up just enough to lay her on her back and settled down between her legs laying himself on top of her. Reluctantly he tore his lips from her own but quickly placed them near her jaw and began making his way down her neck. One of her hands slid into his hair and he could feel her gently grasping the strands. Perhaps he found the courage or was just to turned on at this point to care but he slid his hand under her shirt and gently brought it over the cup of her bra and slid his thumb over the exposed skin.

Sara let out shaky breath when she realized where his hand was headed and arched her back up slightly in a silent invitation for him to touch her further. His finger toyed with her hardening nipple through the bra while she tried to figure out someway of getting him to remove the offending piece of clothing without having to out right tell him to so or doing it herself. Then he stopped kissing her neck and came back to her lips although when he kissed her this time it was slow and he didn't try once to deepen the kiss. Not only that but his eyes were open and she found herself unable to close her own as she stared back at him. For a moment she feared he was starting to pull away from her especially when his hand began to slide down and away from her breast. Instead he pushed up the underwire with his fingers and cupped her breast. She breathed in deeply and released it as his finger gently pinched her nipple.

Once again Greg pulled away, this time though it was to actually speak. "Sara tell me to stop if I need to. Because if you don't really want me I need to stop."

"What gave you the impression I didn't?" For a moment she tried to push past her lust and listen to him even thought she felt like she would die if he did stop.

"I mean want me, not just sex with me." And he prayed she didn't. He couldn't handle her admitting that perhaps it wasn't a good idea. Because he'd be almost willing to give himself to her for that night if she didn't want a relationship with him because he was just that desperate to want to be with her at least once. He wouldn't though, and every time he would see her it would hurt remember the short time he had with her. Having sex with her would only make that worse.

"If I was looking for just sex I wouldn't go to you, let alone anyone I was friends with or worked with. I do want you, you're the only one that's made me feel like this and I'm not referring to the feeling I have when we're going at it on the couch." She gave him a crooked grin and when he finally cracked a smile she relaxed.

Greg leaned down and kissed her neck. "So," he rolled her nipple gently in his finger, "does that mean I can actually take you on a date now?"

She sighed as he once again began teasing her body. "Maybe." He pinched her nipple harder and bit her ear causing her to gasp involuntarily. "It depends on how convincing you can be."

"I can be very convincing." He sucked apologetically at her ear.

"Show me."

End of chapter 4


End file.
